Xenosaga: Der Fuchs Des Wandels
by ReaperLuna
Summary: Dreams become Memories... Shion Uzuki has been dreaming of an impossible dream. A dream that held someone she knew all to well. Naruto...but that was impossible. Why? Because he is an android. Memories become Dreams...
1. Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki, A blonde spiky haired blue-eyed teen no older than fifteen was stumbling towards his home village, Konohagakure. In his hand was a paper-made rose bouquet given to him by Konan, a former Akatsuki. His usual lightly tanned skin had paled; the adrenaline had finally left his body weak and vulnerable. It felt as though he was walking through water thickened his sluggish and barely responded to his unconscious commands soon his body gave out and he began to fall Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the impact.

It never came instead for someone had caught him. "You did a good job, Naruto." Naruto recognized that voice. He turned his and saw only the masked side of his sensei's face and the headband that bore the Konoha spiral leaf symbol.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi Hatake, a Jōnin with silver gravity defying hair and constantly wearing a facemask that kept his lower face hidden and a headband that his left eye, but right now he could not have been happier to see still covered. "Just hang on, their waiting."

Naruto was confused. Who was waiting? His question went unheard as he barely had strength to stay awake. The trek back to Konoha was a quiet and peaceful but as they reached the clearing, countless outcries of praise and joy all of it directed to one person, Naruto Uzumaki. As all the gathered mobbed him he could barely make out what they were saying to him, he knew most was congratulations and she came; Sakura, his pink-haired teammate her green eyes filled with a small amount of anger, and the next thing he knew she had struck on the head.

"You are so reckless!" she had said. Naruto's body gave out with that one strike. She mid-fall and hug him close. "Thank you for coming back alive, idiot." Once she let go Naruto gave one big smile and was shocked when he found himself grabbed thrown into air by the people that surrounded him, repeatedly.

Far from the celebration, watched Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan. Hs shoulder length hair was done up high spiked tail. His dark eyes watched with mirth as the vey person that used to be nothing but an annoying brat that village that used ignore him, now revere him as a hero and finally acknowledged him at last. A presence made itself known behind him and only to him, all mirth was gone, "What is it?"

"An emergency meeting is going to held you are to report as soon as possible." They were gone.

'Faster than I thought...' As Shikaku began his trek he could not help but at the new hero of the leaf village. 'Maybe… just maybe…'

The emergency was underway; Shikaku could care less. Seated in front of him were five of the Fire lords advisers, beside him was an Anbu commander Donzo, Koharu and lastly Homura. Donzo, he was one that Shikaku was most weary of it was no secret that the man has been aiming to obtain the position of Hokage. Therefore, it was no surprise that Donzo began his first move.

"Before anything should be done, we need to appoint a new Hokage."

There it was Donzo's first pawn been moved to bad Shikaku had moved his first long before the meeting began.

"Should we not wait till Tsunade has recovered…?" The Daimyo, was a pitiful man, yet a just person in his own way yet that very same person was too easily swayed by the simplest argument.

Koharu was the one to answer before anyone else could. "She is in a coma and we do not know when she may wake up," Koharu was an aged old woman but still no different from Tsunade well, somewhat and only mentally, "we cannot wait for her to decision for the village also she is partially responsible the condition that the village is in."

That was not true the condition of village and placing blame was just being foolish.

"Jiraiya was my first choice but he gone…" Shikaku made his second move, "…so then who shall be nominated?"

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake!" It done and it is time to wait for Donzo's turn. Shikaku tuned out all the useless praise and just when the decision was about to be made, Donzo made his move.

He fell for it.

Donzo Shimura, he was a person that would do anything to get the job done, by 'any' means. As Donzo continued his little speech that seem far to prepared, Shikaku waited as Donzo began degrading the past Hoakges Donzo belief that the 'will of fire' was what weakened a Shinobi and destroyed the village was nothing but self-serving bull and now as the pinnacle of his speech reached its climax and soon it happened.

"That is why I nominate-"

"Naruto Uzumaki as the Sixth Hokage!"

Everyone was more than surprised to hear Shikaku shout that statement.

Donzo eyes narrowed. "Did you not hear what I said?"

'Time for the chess move En Passant' Shikaku simply crossed his hands under his goateed chin and kept his eyes closed. "Oh, I heard you but everything you said, well Naruto just made them untrue."

The five adviser began their little talk that would in turn influence the Fire Lord. Those beside Shikaku simply look to him with interest meanwhile Donzo glared at Shikaku. "Naruto? That fool is still a Genin!"

"A Genin that took down Kakuzu an S-rank Shinobi and an immortal Ninja that once fought the first Hokage long ago and lived and yet when he fought Naruto Uzumaki he was defeated and not only that but, from what my son had said it was a completed version of the Fourth Hokage Rasengan." By now, things were in his hands as the Daimyo's advisers began talking among themselves and the Fire Lord was curious.

'Damn you, Shikaku!' Things were not looking good for Donzo everything was falling apart he had to regain ground. "The fourth Hokage was taught by Jiraiya, the very same Jiraiya that taught the leader of the Akatsuki who destroyed the village."

"The Akatsuki leader was an S-Rank Shinobi and was the strongest of the group but he too was defeated by Naruto and Jiraiya had also taught him." Shikaku briefly opened a single eye to glance at Donzo; he was gripping his cane tightly in his hand. It is time to end this, now, and end it Shikaku did, with every rebut Donzo made Shikaku had an answer, everything Donzo did was pointless since the moment he made his speech and not to mention he was arguing with Shikaku Nara a renowned genius. Then the Anbu commander himself made a recap of how it was nearly impossible for him catch Naruto as a child and even went so far as to comment that he would place and risk his own life for Naruto. The matter of him being a Jinchuriki but even that was pointless. Repeatedly Donzo had failed his raising anger rose with each loss but he kept it hidden, and then it happened.

"It's decided then," Donzo closed his eyes as the Fire Lord made his choice, "Naruto Uzumaki, shall be named the new Sixth Hokage!" The Fire Lord looked toward Shikaku. "I leave you the job of informing our young Naruto, Can I count on you?"

With that, the meeting had ended and all of them parted. Shikaku walked away victorious, for now. Donzo was not one to take a loss laying down he would retaliate in secret that much was certain. For now, all he had to do was to Naruto.

…So, where is he…?

Crap, not even an hour as the newly appointed Hokage and already a pain in the ass. The only he did was sending an ANBU to guard Tsunade as well as to look for Naruto instead and went to wait at the temporary Hokage's Tent.

A twitch would not stop no matter how much he tried; reason for the twitch was standing right in front of him, all bandaged up as if he had been through a ringer and lost, big time. The one who found was a cat mask woman, Yugao Uzuki who also brought news of three Kumo-nin that entered without any resistance, which showed how easy it could be for any enemy to enter, that needs to be resolved a.s.a.p. but first.

Grabbing the stack of clothing beside him, he rose off the ground and palmed them into Naruto's face electing a muffled yelp of pain. "Put those on." He took his place next Yugao with back turned to the boy.

Naruto stared at the familiar set of robes and did was told but something was wrong first, was granny Tsunade being in a coma next was that a new Hokage was chosen while she was still alive, Sasuke had joined Akatsuki and supposedly killed the Kumogakure's Jinchuriki for the Tailed-beast. Now this having his wounds treated to be brought to this tent and ordered to get dressed in robes for who knows what.

"So how did he get that way?" Shikaku had asked Yugao quietly.

"He let a cloud Kunoichi strike him."

"Why…?"

"Sasuke…" So after all this time the Uchiha is still causing trouble, what a drag. Yugao shoved an envelope to his face, "Oh, and this was brought by the leader of the Cloud Shinobi three man cell."

Her motherly side was showing. After peeling the sutra-acting envelope from his forehead, he read what was on it; it is a direct letter to the Tsunade or rather the current Hokage that being Naruto. "Where are they now?"

"They left the moment I got the letter."

"These are…!" Both Yugao and Shikaku turned towards Naruto, who was dressed in the Hokage robes. "Why…?"

Shikaku was first to respond. "Isn't it obvious?"

Naruto anger showed itself clearly in his eyes as he glared. "I know that! What I want to know is why you would let me put it on!"

"Because you're the new Sixth Hokage…"

"B, but I thought that can only happen if… if…"

Yugao sighed, as she drew closer to Naruto; she removed her mask showing her face and placed a single hand onto his shoulder calming him, her dark russet eyes bore into his cerulean blue. "Naruto, this village is in need of a leader."

"But granny…"

She stopped him with a pinch to the nose, making him yelp, Shikaku could only quietly watch, her motherly side is showing again. "Lady Tsunade is in a coma and as long as she's that way this village will suffer. The village and the people need someone to protect them and to lead them, that someone is you." Naruto tried to think of something, anything, but having your nose pinched hard, which she squeezed harder, by someone did not help with a conversation. "You did so much for this village; you protected them from the leader of Akatsuki, your actions brought people back to life when they died during the attack and you've obtained everything you have put your entire life doing. You've finally been acknowledged by the very village that ignored you your entire life and now you are a Hokage just as you always stated you'd become." She released her iron grip with his nose and walked off towards the small couch, on the seats was a hat; the Kanji for Fire was on the center enlarged in fire red.

Yugao plucked the hat off the couch, replaced her mask, and walked past Naruto and into a group of Anbu and Jōnin that entered without his notice. There were faces he recognized and some that he never saw; Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, Ibiki Morino, Shikaku Nara was still in the same spot, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Neji Hyūga, there was also someone that looked like an older Shino Aburame. They were the few he could tell in the crowd.

Yugao regained his attention with a sharp turnabout as she now held the Hokage's hat with both her hands. "The responsibility that comes with being Hokage **will** have consequences and there are choices that you make, your action, everything, will determine the lives and future of the village and its people, the burden will be great but you are not alone." As Yugao kneeled, everyone else followed. "Our faith and our lives are now in your hands..." She raised the Hokage's hat towards him, "…Lord Hokage."

"Lord Hokage!" they all chorused as one.

Naruto nearly took a step back as they all called out to him. As he took the hat, it felt as if it weighed far more than it looked. He could see their eyes staring at him as he took it. He closed his eyes as the hat rose over his head, it felt surreal, as if everything was a dream, a dream that he hoped was real and yet not real. As he felt the weight of the burden finally settled on his shoulder at the same time the cloth did.

He will never be the same again.

The Sixth Hokage opened his eyes, he watched every Shinobi within, rise to their feet. To them all it was like seeing the Fourth Hokage right in front of them again, as if he had never died. He took his seat and addressed them all. "The main problem we need to address is to raise the security of the village; I want any available Hyūga to take part in that. Everything else can wait until the village is at least restored to the point that civilians can live in, all of you are dismissed." Naruto lowered his head, his hat shadowing his face as everyone but Kakashi, Shikaku and Yugao left. "Shikaku…"

Shikaku was at a loss. He did not expect this much of a change in Naruto so quickly, but even so. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

Naruto was never going to get used to that any time soon, "The envelope that's for the Hokage, May I have it?"

Shikaku gave him the envelope and watched or tried to read Naruto's face, if the hat did not cover it. Once Naruto finished reading the letter. Shikaku had to ask. "It's about Sasuke, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. 'Sakura… I'm sorry…' He raised his so that they could see his face. "Sasuke Uchiha… is to be killed on sight!"

They were surprised that Naruto would give the order to kill his own teammate. Kakashi was the first to recover. "Naruto… why?"

"Even if I don't the Raikage will." He stated. Naruto looked away from Kakashi. "Sasuke… he joined Akatsuki and they say that he killed the Jinchuriki of Kumogakure."

Without warning, a Chūnin barged through the flaps. Naruto lowered his head to hide is face. "Lord Hokage! A message scroll." Naruto raised his hand for the scroll, which the Chūnin gave.

He unwrapped the scroll slightly and carefully read it; so not to miss anything that he would usually miss. Finished, Naruto rolled it back up and tossed the scroll to Kakashi. He rose up and with an air of complete confidence and a smile that showed his usual self before he became Hokage. "Alright, I need two Shinobi's to follow me to the Kage Summit!"

The silence that followed was deafening. Yugao broke it, "Do you know who you're going to take? Also, do you even know where the Kage summit is?"

With a wide smile his reply was, "Not a single clue-dattebayo!"

All three sighed.

For getting ahead without thinking, again, Yugao yelled at him. Naruto had left Shikaku in charge of the village and had asked how many and who knew that he had become the new Hokage. Yugao stated that only Anbu and Jōnin knew, everyone else did not until the official ceremony was completed which would commence the moment he returned to Konohagakure. Neji Hyūga dressed in an altered Hyūga robes and Kakashi who was still in his Jōnin outfit, had finally reached the Kage but the path was not easy, moments after leaving the village, a group had ambushed them. The battle did not last very long and thankfully there were no casualty, but one man had tried to commit suicide, before he could strike himself down with his own blade, Naruto grabbed it with his bare hands; the blade sliced to his very bones. He had seen enough people die because of the need for revenge; he was not about to see anymore die for it and he will stop it if he is able. Funny, that made him a hypocrite since he gave the order to kill Sasuke but still Naruto needed to find him before anyone else did.

The three had entered a single room within were the four Kage, among them he saw Gaara next a woman, and another who sat in the center of them all watched over by two similarly dressed and samurai guards; his head was covered with bandage wrapping and his clothes were a simple robe. Naruto took his seat opposite of him and Kakashi and Neji had secretly taken their hidden place with the other bodyguards, before anyone took notice. "My name is Mifune and I will be the Moderator for this meeting of the Five Kages, would all Kages place your hats in front of you." All Kages complied, one by one the place their hats on the table in front of them. The first he saw was the Mizukage, a real beauty with auburn hair, which even though was up in a weird way, gave her a sensual look especially with her green eyes and red lipstick.

From where he sat, he could a mesh armor and a long sleeve low worn blue dress showing her perfect fair skin and her ample breast. She looked like… "An Angel…"

The Mizukage turned to Naruto; she let out a mirthful laughter and smiled sweetly towards him. "Why thank you for such a compliment, Lord Hokage. You don't look so bad yourself." She winked to Naruto as he covered his mouth and blushed so badly that steam started to come off his head. Next to her, he could see a ghostly smile and silent laughter from… Gaara! Oh, god how could he say that aloud, he is going to die, he is going to die of embarrassment!

Behind both Naruto and Gaara, Kankuro, who stood with Kakashi, gave a soft whistle. "He works fast. Who knew he was into older woman."

Kakashi nodded his agreement. "Hm, it's very informative, the young woman of Konoha will be in great shock when they hear about this."

Beside him, his sister, Temari held her face in her hand. "That idiot hasn't been Hokage for more than a day and already he's in a mess."

Neji, who kept his composure or tried to at least, sighed. "I fear for the future of the village…"

Naruto tried to regain the dignity he had left, but Mei was having too much fun to let him go that easy. "Would you be so kind as to give this Angel your name?"

'Someone, anyone please kill me now!' Naruto thought repeatedly as he mechanically answered. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

Mei gained a look of interest while retaining her mirthful smile. "This Angel's name is Mei Terumi." Naruto's entire body turned red when she licked her lips.

Mei's torturous fun was interrupted by the Tsuchikage an old stout man with a bulbous nose he wore a green and yellow coat with a collar that covered his body. As he saw his face, he took great notice of his bushy eyebrows moustache, beard and traditional chonmage hairstyle a yellow ribbon tied in a topknot. "I didn't know the Mizukage like brats that are barely out of their diapers." He mocked.

Before Mei could even make a remark, Naruto dug himself into a bigger hole. "Man, your old!"

Ōnoki's anger was visible on his face, as he could hear his granddaughter's laughter coming from behind and that angered him even more. "Why you little brat. I will have you know I fought in the Third Shinobi War before you were even born! And another thing…" Just as Ōnoki put his foot on the table, a loud crack resounded. "GAH! MY BACK!"

"Forget old, your freaking ancient!" Naruto deadpanned.

Kurotsuchi laughter rang louder than before and with it, Ōnoki's anger.

Before anything happened, Mei grabbed Naruto's attention with a sickening sweet smile. "The Kazekage is trying to speak, please be quite so we can listen." Naruto started sweating; he knew that smile anywhere; it meant for him to shut up or die! Therefore, without further ado, he clammed up.

'Scary!' he thought.

"Thank you, Mizukage." Gaara placed his chin on his hands and began. "Being a former host to Ichibi, the Akatsuki had captured me and succeeded in extracting Shukaku. The process nearly killed me. Yet when I and requested aid from you all but only the former Hokage had gone so far as to send its own Shinobi." Even though he had been listening, Naruto could not take his eyes off Mei, did she just lick her lips, again! Gaara continued. "With so many host taken by the Akatsuki it's far too late for any help at this point."

Ōnoki scoffed. "A village that lost its own host shouldn't bother asking for help, it's pathetic! You should have retrieved the host in secret, once it gone no one will bother to help you!"

"That way of thinking, is left for fools…" Naruto said. Ōnoki's anger returned but he kept silent.

The Raikage had had enough! He raised one fist into air and slammed it down onto the table. "I've heard enough!"

The Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Kazekage's bodyguards took arms against in an instant but Naruto had stopped Kakashi and Neji from taking any action with a raised hand. The tension in the room was deafening.

Mifune eased the tension. "Raikage, refrain from using violent displays, we are here to talk!"

Gaara had ordered Temari and Kankuro back but before they passed Gaara, Naruto gave them both his signature smile that always made him look like a fox, and a wave. Kankuro returned it with a wave and a smirk, Temari though merely flicked a soldier pill to his head with deadly accuracy; it hit dead center between his eyes making him yelp. Before it fell to the floor, he caught it and ate it. As Temari vanished behind the large sheet, he saw a small grin.

Naruto learned the names of the Mei's bodyguards name; Ao, a middle-aged man with blue hair and an eye-patch over his right eye, Naruto saw two talismans on both his ears the design signified a sealing art; most likely for what's behind the eye-patch. His body was hard to tell since the green haori hid it from view. For a split second, Naruto saw him look towards Neji in with fear and worry before it was gone. Naruto knew Kakashi wore his headband like an eye-patch add the sealing talismans meant a transplanted eye and the fear and worry aimed to Neji could only mean one thing…

He turned his attention to Chōjūrō smaller than Ao his tufty hair was blue. He wore squared glasses that connected to two circular ear protectors. Pinstriped blue shirt, camouflage pants and two shuriken holsters on both legs. On his back was a sword wrapped in bandages, two hilts could be seen.

He did not get to hear the names of the Tsuchikage's bodyguards but now knew what they looked like. The large man looked like an expanded version the Tsuchikage, only younger and better looking and bigger, much bigger. The smaller one seemed to be a woman; he could be wrong, black hair, black eyes dressed in Iwa gear just like the big man beside her. As she walked past the Tsuchikage, she gave him a grin and a thumb up, which confused him but he returned it hesitantly. The Tsuchikage glared at her but she blatantly ignored it, snickering all the way back to her seat.

His attention went back to the Raikage since he missed his bodyguards. The Raikage was a large dark-skinned very muscularly built man. White hair combed back, two small separate mustache and a triangular beard. He wore no shirt just his robe "Kiri, Konoha, Iwa and Suna. The Akatsuki, it is made of your own missing-nin! Not only that among you and even the former Kages who used Akatsuki before!"

Gaara had asked the question on both their minds "Used Akatsuki…?"

The Raikage ignored him and continued. "I don't trust any of you; I didn't call you here to talk! I called all of you to learn where your loyalty lies!"

Gaara spoke louder. "What did you by 'used Akatsuki'?"

Raikage turned to Gaara. "You're the Kazekage and don't know? Ask your damn Elders! You used them in your own war!"

Everything was silent until Ōnoki started to explain. "When the great countries enjoy a time of peach they go from being military expansion to disarmament. Tension ease and chances of war breaking out grow less. A military village is a drain on the countries' resources. Nevertheless, what would happen if a war broke out and untested Ninjas were sent into battle?" The Tsuchikage did not wait for a response. "They'd lose."

"And that's where Akatsuki comes in, since they were a mercenary group of professionals." Naruto stated in all seriousness, but it was lost when his stomach growled in hunger, he turned beat red. 'Mental note: be like Choji and bring snacks on any trips.'

Ōnoki began once more after Naruto popped another soldier pill into his mouth. "Time and money; that's what it would take for a village to build a force themselves and as the Hokage stated they were a group of professionals that could for hired for little and always gave good results."

"I've heard enough, Tsuchikage!" The Raikage shouted. Ōnoki scoffed but stayed silent. After silencing the Tsuchikage, Raikage began to talk. "Suna had used Akatsuki to destroy Konoha, Orochimaru, it's not clear if he was a part of Akatsuki at that time. Both the Third Hokage and the former Kazekage died after the war ended. Makes me wonder if it was part of someone's plot…" The Raikage turned his eyes to the Mizukage, "…Kirigakure, is the most suspicious. No diplomatic relations with any village… the rumors of Akatsuki being formed there!"

Naruto looked to Mei, as her beautiful face was marred with both guilt and shame. 'If that's how he's going to be then he won't get off scot free!'

Mei was about to speak but Naruto interrupted her. "Raikage, Akatsuki could've easily formed under Kumogakure…"

Mei was surprised that Naruto would defend her like that. 'Naruto…'

The Raikage's anger rose as he glared heatedly at Naruto, who returned it. "**How dare you**-!"

Naruto forcefully interrupted. "**I dare because Kumogakure is not without suspicions!**" Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled, after calming himself down, he began anew. "I did my research before coming here and what I found was that Kumogakure attempted to kidnap the former Jinchuriki of Konohagakure…" The Raikage fists tighten, "… you could deny it if you want but the report was made by Minato Namikaze; who had stopped the kidnapping from being a success. The fact is that Kumo tried to gain another host when they already had two raises suspicion as well…" The Raikage stayed silent but his rage was not. "…as you can see we can keep going back and forth all day with each other but that's not what we should be doing right now, what's important is that we deal with Akatsuki before it is too late!"

Mifune who had been silent through the entire conversations of the five Kages. Each conversation led to one subject; Akatsuki. The Akatsuki had gained too much power; they stole all but one Jinchuriki. "As a neutral country, I must agree with young Naruto." All of their attention turned him. "Akatsuki had gained power through the stability of each village, even the Land of Iron…" Mifune stared at each Kage before continuing, "…there is a silver lining, as you can see it is rare for the Five Kages to gather like this, so what do you all say to forming a Five-Village Alliance against Akatsuki?"

Everyone's reaction was the same; surprise. Naruto was the first to recover with a large smile he said. "I like it! That's what we really need right now."

"Chain of command should be as one as to avoid confusion." Mifune stated.

Ōnoki voiced his concern. "Then the question is… who will lead this alliance?"

"That is up to you all, please my position as a neutral party." Mifune said, "But, I shall make the final decision of who shall be the one best to lead."

While the others talked amongst themselves, Naruto had tuned them all out he laid his head on the palm of his as he began reminiscing about the research he had done; rather research that Shikaku had done for him. He found that there was an Uzumaki compound but it was in ruins the only building that was still standing was a shrine filled to the brink with masks. Only one of them drew Naruto's attention a mask that resembled the Shinigami itself; there were tons of the same kind but that one, it gave a sense dread and he recognized it. The temptation to wear the mask was great. So instead, he kept the mask on his person, so none would get to it.

Without warning his hitai-ate was hit with enough force knocked off his forehead it, he yelp in surprise, he caught both the offending pill and his headband before either could fall to the floor but failed to stop himself from falling off his seat. He popped back up to his feet and searched for the culprit. When his eyes fell on Mei, he froze in fear. There was a gleam in her eyes, a dangerous gleam! Then for the third time she licked her lips; only this time it feel like he was a prey in the eyes of a predator.

He quickly replaced his hitai-ate and sat back on his seat. 'SCARY!'

"You want to put _him_ in charge!" The Raikage shouted. Naruto was paying attention now, even though he was stock-still. "He's an incompetent buffoon!"

Mifune calmly responded. "If you disagree then who would you should lead the alliance?"

The Raikage's response was predictable. "There is no one from Kumo who has joined Akatsuki that is why I am the only trustworthy one to-"

"Not true!" Mifune stated. The Raikage was stunned. Mifune pointed to the very spot Raikage had slammed his fist down of the table. "Power and emotions are needed in a leader, yes, but someone who allows their emotion control them will only destroy the alliance. Furthermore, the Hokage has made your village no different from Kirigakure in terms of suspicions. Worry over information leaks would cause mistrust and paranoia about spies within." Raikage growled in anger. "I am merely stating as a neutral party." Mifune turned to Ōnoki, "The Tsuchikage is far too old, as we have seen his mobility is a great problem with his age. As well as Akatsuki using him, making him the least trustworthy." His next target were Naruto and Gaara. "I would say that the Kazekage is too young but then that would also mean that the Hokage is as well. Some would find hard to address them as such or outright dismiss them."

Mifune gaze fell solely on the still frozen Hokage. "I have been keeping an eye on the Hokage since Raikage's outburst. He kept his guards from taking action against the Raikage and instead studied all of your bodyguard's appearance and style." They turned to Naruto. "One moment he is an easily flustered child then he-"

"_Hello!_" shock spread like wildfire among those in the room. Every Bodyguard had taken their place in front of their Kage against a white humanoid being that had sprouted out in front of them all. "_Sasuke Uchiha is here but where…?_"

The Raikage had reached the white being before anyone could see. "Where is he!?" he shouted.

"How about a hint…?" The Raikage snapped its neck. Raikage released his hold on its corpse. "C, let's go!"

C, a blonde haired fair-skinned person with a cool look to his face, he wore the standard Kumo-nin attire, responded.

As Mei was about to reprimand the Raikage for killer the intruder, Naruto surprised her, as he gave out a command from his seat. "Neji, Ao, use your Byakugan! Locate Sasuke!" Ao turned to Mizukage who gave him a nod. Naruto turned towards Kakashi in time to catch his scroll, and with that, he discarded his Hokage robes and revealed his orange and black jacket and orange pants and a red haori with black flame rising. Once Neji and Ao had located and confirmed the location. The Raikage had smashed through a wall and charged straight to Sasuke's location, his bodyguards following behind.

Those present saw a great change in Naruto, mostly his eyes. They had changed color, the pupils had become a toad like and a red pigment appeared around his eyes. A few moments later Naruto saw Gaara rise off his chair.

"Gaara…?"

Gaara looked over his shoulder as siblings went through the gaping hole. "There is something I need to do." Naruto did not need anything more than that. He nodded his head and watched him leave.

Before them all in the room, a light appeared from nowhere none took notice and soon it engulfed everything and then…

Shion awoke.


	2. Combat Test

Shion Uzuki opened her eyes to a blinding light. "Too…bright…" The brightness burned at her eyes to the point of physically hurting. "Turn the lights down, I'm up already!" The lights dimmed to a tolerable point. She waited for a voice to answer her yet, none came. Then she remembered why. The prototype Dream Catcher, a device that allows dreams to be stored on a data chip and allow the wearer to see the dream as many times as they want.

She removed the device and its synapse wiring from her head and placed them on the headboard, it resembled headphones with wires coming out of both side. She laid her head back on the comfortable pillow. "Did you reroute energy supply to this cabin, again?"

[Yes, I had asked for the captain's permission before doing so.] A voice stated.

Wow, the captain actually gave permission for- wait a minute! "Did he say 'yes' or 'no'?" Shion dreaded the response.

[I merely asked before proceeding to reroute a portion of power to your cabin room lights.]

She could only whine piteously at the thought of hearing the captain scold her for that, again. She stayed on top of her bed before stretching her arms and legs out. She forgot to change again, oh well, easier to get back to work. Rising up to a sitting position she adjusted her tan heeled shoes, black stockings were fine, readjusted her vector clothes and jacket. "Alright, I got everything so let's go."

[Shion, you forgot my 'body'.]

True to its word she had forgot the 'body'. The 'body' being an item that resembled a mixture of a bracelet and a vambrace. She grabbed the device and placed it over her right wrist; it whirred to life. A black 'skin', made of countless nano-machines, covered her fair-skinned hand as it illuminated with a multitude of color and light for a brief second then, it all stopped. Soon both bracelet and vambrace began to adjust and fit against her wrist and forearm.

The design of the bracelet was that of two golden tube foxes chasing each other on a silver field as the bracelet spun on her wrist without her feeling it. She tested her wrist movement it didn't feel restraining. The vambrace was slim; its color was that of a setting sun over two bronze islands. Two crimson foxes howling towards one another on their separate Isle. The object was called and known as Fox Gear.

Shion tapped the vambrace a few times and a holograph-screen popped up. On it was the person from her dreams. Blonde spikey hair, orange and black clothes. Though the apparel did not change, his appearance did, with the help of Shion. His head held the biggest change. His nose, eyes and forehead was covered by a fox mask made of metal, the eyes were red lensed and sharp that faded and brightened. The mask was accented by the three whiskers on both his cheeks. On top of his head were two golden fox ears and to finish the fox motif look, a golden white-tipped tail, that swayed every now and again.

[Shion you are about to be late for the Encephalon combat simulation of both KOS-MOS and myself.] Naruto's mouth was a simple upside down V. It was cute when he talked to her; it looked like a complete triangle every time he opened his mouth.

Shion shut the screen off and rushed towards her destination. The KOS-MOS project facility, temporally so. She took corridor after corridor until she reached an empty hanger of the Woglinde.

[The Woglinde is a space Battleship built by Vector and loaned to the Galaxy Federation Marine Corps. The ship is one thousand meters in length and is designed for combat against Gnosis. However, Woglinde is an incomplete ship with only twenty percent of the construction plan completed and its series 100 observational Realian inoperable for actual Gnosis combat.]

"Naruto…?" Shion asked as he had suddenly spoken. She turned on the Fox Gear screen and saw him with a pair of spectacles and a book twice his size. Where did he get those and how is he wearing the spectacles?

[Yes?]

"Who are you talking to?"

[I am merely recollecting memory data on the Woglinde.]

"Uh-huh, you're being weird again…"

[I am only functioning to my programing that was made by you while I am in this state.]

True, his mental programming was made to be human but still, it did not mean he had to do a Recollection run on himself, aloud, before every transfer. She made her way into the Vector facility, which was a room large enough to fit multiple holographic-screened workstation. Vector staff working diligently on each one at their own yet functional pace. In the center of the room were two station, a red station that was built with a seat, the VR-2000 and the slim single-person robotics Maintenance Pod for KOS-MOS, who was also inside it as well. Behind KOS-MOS was a simple containment pod. Within it was Naruto's true body.

She made her way to the containment unit and placed her right hand at the top where Naruto's head should be.

"Begin transfer!"

[Initiating Transfer. Transfer will be completed within sixty seconds.]

As Naruto started his transference, Shion waited patiently. Her staff began initiating the encephalon virtual combat simulation.

"Booting up Primary connection system!" A male staff stated. Shion knew that voice it was Connor. Nice guy when wasn't trying to hit on her, he thought he was a ladies-man. Too bad, he had potential if he could just put that mind set to his work.

"Entering system administrator Identifications: Shion, Uzuki." That would be Mei-Lin. So Connor and Mei-Lin are taking care of the startup.

"First connection target: KOS-MOS… connection set, awaiting second connection target."

"Transfer of Naruto is complete."

"Second target connection: Naruto… connection set. System startup is complete and ready."

Shion removed her hand from the containment pod and began her trek towards the VR-2000 until Allen stopped her. Allen Ridgley, light brown haired young man with gentle blue eyes. His vector uniform was a green male variant of her own. He was the right hand man of the first R&amp;D division, with herself being the Chief Engineer of the Division.

"Chief, are you sure about this?" he asked. "I mean this is the first time we actually done this, who knows what'll happen."

"Allen, don't worry so much." Shion assured. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Allen was not one to be easily reassured. "KOS-MOS is a highly advance Gynoid but Naruto… the technology we use now might not work with him. Anything could happen and not to mention **he** built that containment unit, so who knows what the guy did to make it work with Naruto!" Allen turned away from her in a dramatic show.

{Oh, why would you say that?}

Allen did not notice the voice change. "The guy is crazy! He even has a giant screw in his head for crying out loud!" Shion found it funny when Allen finally realized that she was not the one that spoke. He slowly turned towards Shion as she held the Fox Gear up and on it was him.

{Hello~.} The man said with a raised hand. That silver-gray hair, those large round gleaming glasses, that giant bolt and that stitched upped face. It was really him.

"Hello, Professor Stein Franken" Shion was not at all disturbed by the appearance of the Stein's head, as it was the only part that could be seen through a three-dimensional hologram and she was used to him popping up at any given moment, how embarrassing. "Why did you hack into the Fox Gear for?"

{Really now, Miss. Uzuki, how many times have I told you before, it's just Prof. Stein or just Stein.} A hand with a cigarette appeared over his mouth and lit with a lighter that appeared and vanished off the image. {For the reason of 'calling' is that the requested item you wanted has been completed and I must say the spec-blueprints are quite fascinating, are you sure that I cannot dissect him, after all Naruto is the most unique specimens that I have ever come across.} Funny how when he breaths out, the inhaled smoke turns into a skull, how does he do that?

Shion wasn't surprised that Stein wanted nothing more than to take Naruto apart like everything else that was unfortunate to gain his curiosity. "Oh I'm sure and thanks, when should I expect it?"

"Just hold out your right hand, with your palm in the air," Shion did just that although the hologram shut off the moment it faced the ground. "Now stay like that for a few minutes and…viola!"

The black skin began to illuminate before a pentagram appeared over her palm and with it a small pillar of light. From the pillar an object appeared, atom by atom. Not long after, it was over. A large silver revolver fell into her opened hand. She gave a surprised squeak as the sheer weight almost toppled her after catching it. Sight alone you'd never think it weighed more than a regular revolver.

{Well, there it is. The ranged weapon that you requested for your little Naruto. A .45 silver-plated custom-made six-shot revolver. It has everything that you wanted and more.} The way he said that sounded like an advertisement. She still inspected it and marveled at the sheen that came off it in the light. {The barrel is located at the six o'clock rather than the twelve just like you asked. Even though you wanted a DA/SA trigger I gave it the double action instead, it would've affected the gun in an entirely wrong way. The attachment on top of the barrel is tuned to Naruto's unique energy so when he fires a round off it will be coated in his energy making the bullet as unique as he is.} Shion put the gun on a metal table; it gave a loud clank. {Speaking of which…}

Shion's hand glowed once more forcing her to stretch her arm out with her palm up. Faster than the revolver had appeared a tiny bag dropped into her open hand. "What is this?" The bag was as big as her palm.

{There is nothing special about the bag, what's inside it, is.}

"What's inside?" Allen asked. Shion opened the bag to reveal a single speed loader and six rounds ready to be used.

{Those are the forty-five caliber rounds, designed specifically for Gnosis combat and I sent some into Naruto's Storage space. So that's about fifty speed loaders with six rounds each…making it three hundred round compressed into his storage space right now, plus those six rounds you're holding. The gun is a top-break with an auto-ejector built into it for a faster reload. The gun's design didn't allow for any other types so…yeah.} Shion watched as Stein turned the giant bolt in head clockwise until it clicked as if he remembered something. {Oh right, the gun is meant to held with Naruto's right hand and I engraved your first name into left side of the gun since it is your blueprints that made the gun possible. See you when visit, bye~.}

"Goodbye Prof. Stein, I'll be sure to visit you and Spirit soon." Stein cut the link to the Fox Gear and it went silent. She stared at the silver gun, the only part of it that wasn't silver was the grip; it was void black. Only one thing went through her mind as she looked at it. 'Naruto is going to like it.'

Shion clapped her hands; gathering everyone's attention. "Alright, we should've started the simulation a long time ago so let's get to it!" She turned to Allen. "I need you to enter the data on the gun into the simulation so that Naruto can use it during the combat run."

Allen sighed in defeat. "Nothing I say or do will ever change your mind, huh?"

"Nope" she stated with a happy smile before heading towards the VR-2000. She took a seat on it and waited for everything to begin.

"Heart rate slightly elevated, my aren't we eager?" A young woman asked Shion's response was a small smile.

"Hey enough of that Milly! We need to focus." Allen ordered.

Milly giggled at him and gave a mock salute. "Yes, sir!" Like the gentle wind, her cheerfulness went by and she became serious once more. "Thermography is normal. Blood pressure normal. MRI is normal. EEG, normal. Psychoanalysis, normal. Everything is in the green on my end."

Allen took a seat at his console. "Alright, opening interconnection. Connecting to dummy protocol. Marcus, is the A-LINE protocol secured?"

"Yes sir, the A-line is secured."

"Opening cage partition, sixty seconds to release." Togashi Yukihira, the go-to man for all the young Vector staff on board the Woglinde. He counted down the seconds for the release.

"Monitors are clear."

"Partition are open. Commencing body formation of KOS-MOS… body formation complete." Togashi turned to Allen, who nodded his head. "Commencing body formation of Naruto…" Togashi went silent.

Shion didn't like the silence from him; she voiced her worry. "Is something Wrong, Togashi?"

Togashi snapped out of his trance. "No! No ma'am, everything is fine." As soon as he said that, the formation had finished. "… Body formation of Naruto is complete."

"Starting Penfield mapping…" Mina said. She began the count up of the percentage completed.

"Beginning Encephalon construction…" Marcus was dependable yet childish person, though mostly childish when he wasn't working. "…construction of the Encephalon is complete." Shion noticed a great change in her sight. It looked to be a construction site or an abandoned factory, maybe an old concrete neighborhood. Shion heard the sound of warning from Allen's console.

"There seems to be noise in the temporal lobe… its located in the left side of temporal lobe." Allen voice conveyed his displeasure, yet he kept working. "There slight synapse stimulation in the eight one eight section. It's in the boundary, though…" He turned directly to Shion. "Should we abort?"

"…" Shion really wanted Naruto to meet KOS-MOS but should she risk it all just for a little thing like that? She steeled her resolve. "We'll keep going. I'll take a more direct approach, so back me up."

"Understood, launching NATARAJA Connection system."

The virtual plane she saw vanished and in its place was the room and her staff. Before her eyes was the login.

Username:

Shion Uzuki

Password:

The Will of Fire

[_Password confirmed. NATARAJA boot up sequence commencing_]

After the system confirmed everything Shion body jerked hard as her vision tunneled and a great sensation of being pulled in two separate direction overcame her.

She closed her eyes for fear of passing out. Seconds after everything stopped, a static noise buzzed loudly around her. Shion opened her eyes and gazed around her something was wrong, the virtual plane was static, unbalanced. The world around came and faded. "Allen… there's a problem with visual field connection."

{No, no, it's not that, it's Naruto, he's causing a hiccup in the system.} Shion could hear Allen's voice everywhere. {Give me a second to take care of it…, all right done, how's it looking now?}

Her vision had cleared out, there was no fading in or out nor static, it was solid and clean. "Better." Poor Naruto, it wasn't his fault really, things like this were bound to happen.

{Okay, starting KOS-MOS host separation…} The space in front of Shion distorted for brief moment before a woman appeared in a bang. The blue hair reached past to her thighs. The woman, KOS-MOS, wore stilettoes with stockings reaching to her mid-thigh on her right and the other was lower but the garter band that held it was at mid-thigh. Her armor was little and very revealing. Her armor was more of a one-piece swimsuit than actual armor, a near nothing skirt that hid what it could yet left her hips bare which also held by two golden bands shaped to her hips, a laser pistol on her right hip. Blue plates formed just below her breast down in the form of abdomens and oblique. On her arms were arm-sleeves one black the other white, KOS-MOS wore a black fingerless glove on her left hand. Before the sleeves reached her shoulder, two identical attachments were on her bicep and triceps. At first sight, they looked like accessories if Shion hadn't taken part in building her. In truth, they were two missile launchers. A white metallic band wound its way over the back of her head. Shion walked up to her she could see the headgear that was forever placed on KOS-MOS's head that covered her face. A collar was wrapped around her neck with large zipper with an Identification tag plus serial number attached to both zipper and collar. KOS-MOS was taller than she was by two inches. Making it so that she had to look up at KOS-MOS.

"Alright Allen, let's try Naruto this time."

{Roger, Commencing Naruto host seperat-} The line with Allen was cut off without warning. The world around them distorted and fluxed wildly. A great distortion appeared before the two. KOS-MOS took a protective stance in front of Shion. The space in front of them continued to distort before a tear formed. It burst open and a something Shion never thought possible happened.

An image of her dream. It was Naruto Uzumaki, the Tsuchikage, Mei Terumi and Mifune. However, something was wrong they were talking but no voice came out. Why? All those time when she had the dreams she could hear… them. That's it! It's because she was in the Encephalon simulation. That explains the why but not the how. This never happened before when she did all those test with KOS-MOS, so why now?

{C…CH…} What was that?

{CHIEF!} The tear vanished. {Chief, are you all right?}

Shion noticed something different. KOS-MOS was right back where she first appeared. Shion was the only one that moved. "Allen… what happened…?"

{There was a power surge when I attempted to separate Naruto.}

"How bad is it?"

{The surge was bad it affected the entire ship, Mei-Lin is talking to the captain, he's not happy about the flux in power. We lost contact with you for moment but everything seems normal... I say we abort now before something worse happens.}

"No!"

{But Chief what if…}

Shion ignored him as she went to work with the Fox Gear. "Hacking into the controls… restarting Host separation of Naruto…" Nothing was going to stop her. The space distorted once more in front of her.

{Chief! What are y-}

In the real world, the Woglinde was experiencing major power surge to everything. The lights faded and brightened to the point of shattering from the constant changes.

Within the facility room, the holo-screens began to distort. Allen was being tasked hard by the sudden fluxuation that was being caused by the sudden power surge. He attempted to reconnect with Shion for the eighth time but to no avail. The entire staff were typing furiously at their stations. "Marcus! Is the A-LINE still secure?"

"Yes, nothing's changed, the A-LINE is still secured but I have my hands full with keeping foreign intrusions from breaching, I can't do anything else!"

"Got it! Mina-"

"I have my hands tied here with Marcus! The Penfield mapping is destabilizing; I'm trying to keep it from a complete destabilization!"

"Milly, how are Shion's vital signs?"

"Heart rate is elevated but other than that nothing has changed. Ah! I'm detecting a foreign energy source on Shion, its coming from her right arm, it's the Fox Gear!"

Allen knew now what was happening. Shion was forcing a host separation of Naruto. Does she know what's going on in the real world or is she oblivious of it all? Did she know that the energy surge is causing stress on the ship's core? When he tried to do the Host separation Naruto had let out an immense energy surge from the containment unit. Allen had to stop it but how can he do that when Shion is overriding his console.

"Allen!" Allen turned to Togashi. "I have an Idea of what to do with the energy Naruto is releasing."

"What is it?"

"If I can redirect his energy to the main and secondary weapons, the Woglinde may fire off the routed energy into space to alleviate the pressure its causing to the ship."

"Will it work?"

"It's the only thing we got so far!"

"Then get the captain to agree and do it!"

Allen did not like this one bit. The hiccups in the system were fine since they were small and spaced out enough to be dealt with but this, this wasn't a simple hiccup and it was causing the ship's core to meltdown. If it continued then they could very well be destroyed when the core reached its breaking point.

Everything stopped.

Shion stood there staring at KOS-MOS blaster in hand, smoke coming out of the barrel, aimed towards the chaotic distortion. "Thank you, KOS-MOS, maybe that'll wake him up now."

The distortion began to calm and then, like with KOS-MOS, a young man appeared. He looked almost the same as his chibified state, well the color of the mask and hair were. He was a tall, a hundred and seventy seven point eight centimeters, making him ten point two centimeters taller than KOS-MOS and a head taller than she was, if you take into account that her head barely reached his chin. His armor was bulkier than KOS-MOS's but not by much. On his legs was an armored three-clawed boot that went just below the knees, under the armor was a dark orange near loose pants. A long ruby sash belt wrapped around his waist, both ends were placed at his back giving a sense that he had twin tails flowing in the virtual breeze. His body was covered in a light chest armor that protected his chest and abdomen and a long sleeved shirt that hugged his body and arms but didn't conform to it. His left sported a forearm gauntlet, each finger ended with silver clawed-nail. On his right hand, a fingerless glove with studs on each knuckles, both of his sleeves tucked into each gear. Finally his mask, the color was the same but the design slightly different, a red streak went from his nose up to his dim red lensed eyes and then to his humanoid ears. The armor and gear were midnight blue and his clothes were deep dark orange, together they resembled a rising sun in the night sky before it became the final golden star.

Shion heard the rustle of cloth and the clinks of metal moving, testing. When she looked to his eyes, the red lenses brighten and dimmed in blinking fashion before he started to stretch. Shion released her hold on Allen's console shutting off the Fox Gear and waited for the fireworks as a screen appeared before her.

{Chief!} There it was the shouts from her staff. Poor Allen being crushed by everyone just to see her.

{Are you all right?}

"Yes."

{Did anything happen?}

"No, nothing happened except that Naruto was being grumpy!"

Allen shoved everyone off his head with a great shout. {Will you all… get off of me!}

{Uh-oh, Allen's angry.}

{AH! Run away!}

{No, don't move, if you don't move he can't see you.}

{Yeah, he's a T-rex when he's mad.}

Shion could see them all in hilarious poses as they tried so hard not to move while Allen was looking. Once he turned his sights to Shion, they all scattered off screen. {You knew something like this was going to happen didn't you.} His answer was a simple smile. {How…?}

"Prof. Stein and I built the containment unit together and there were a few mishaps here and there but mostly, it was controlled."

{You could've warned us before you tried something like this, Chief.}

"I could have but, knowing you, you'd put up a fuss like always when it came to Naruto." Shion could see Allen trying and failing to come up with any comeback.

{Fine…} That was all she got before Allen turned away. {Marcus, Mina, how is everything now?}

{The A-Line is still good.}

{I just finished re-stabilizing the virtual world.}

He turned back to her. {I could try to stop you but you'll just hack my console and do all this on your own.}

"Of course she would." Shion and the screen, that Allen used to see the virtual world, turned to the one who spoke. Naruto. "Shion is not really a very good person to try to dissuade from any form of completion. She is persistent." His red-lensed eyes faded as he smiled. He took a spot next to KOS-MOS. He smiled to her to which she retuned briefly before becoming stoic once more. Shion and Allen could only stare at him. It was very hard to tell that he was an android and not a human being when he smiled in such a sincere way.

He looked human when he did. Shion liked that about Naruto he always seemed to be more than a simple robot at times.

{Right… well, shall we start a test run before going into the real deal?}

"Yes, get everything ready and start the test combat for Naruto and KOS-MOS." The screen faded and the entire area glowed and changed into countless green grids that began to deconstruct down to the very ground. When the entire grid vanished, there was nothing around just a plain white zone; the illusion of an endless world filled with nothing was the most frightening thing Shion could see, the only thing keeping the fear from taking full effect on her was the logo on the floor.

Vector Industries. It dwarfed them all. However, the thought of being in a place so void, so empty, so open. Claustrophobia, the fear of enclosed spaces, was a common symptom for many and so was its opposite. Agoraphobia, the fear of wide-open or crowded space. In this case, her fear of the open space was building. Her breathing was becoming labored, heart racing, chest tightening.

Her body jolted as two hands touched her shoulder. She saw a screen in front of her on it was a brown haired woman with gentle brown eyes. Milly, her heart shaped face was calming. {Shion… You're okay. Everything is fine.} On both sides of Shion were KOS-MOS and Naruto, their hands holding onto her. {Close your eyes. Focus on Naruto and KOS-MOS. Focus on them and only them. Now breathe deeply.}

Shion did as she was told. She grabbed onto their hands and focused, she calmed herself with each breath she took. A minute became two, then five. When she opened her eyes, her surroundings had changed. Around her were large skyscrapers, streetlamps, asphalt streets and a dark night sky.

{I'm going to have Allen hold off the combat simulation for now.} Shion gave a silent nod. {You can take this time to do a proper introduction for those two, hm.}

Shion's voice returned as she became calmer. "Yes, I will."

The screen vanished leaving the three alone, virtually. When Shion turned around in time to see Naruto wondering towards a streetlamp closest to him and strangely, KOS-MOS was trailing behind him. Shion was surprised that KOS-MOS was following him like a lost puppy. It was cute.

Shion clapped her hands as Naruto finished 'testing' a wall with his gauntlet fist. Both Android and Gynoid turned to her as she walked up to them. "Okay! Naruto, KOS-MOS, I want you two to introduce yourselves to each other. But first, good morning Naruto, good morning KOS-MOS."

"Good morning, Shion." They both said in unison.

"Naruto, you start."

"Of course, Shion." Naruto's lensed eyes faded again as he smiled. He turned to KOS-MOS. "My name is Naruto, I am a close-combat anti-Gnosis android. I have no serial number due to being a product of a personal creation." He raised a hand to KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS grasped his hand before starting her introduction in a stoic manner. "I am a Special Anti-Gnosis Gynoid, serial number: zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero… one. Development name KP-X. Kosmos-Obey-Strategical-Multiple-Operation-System abbreviation KOS-MOS." When she finished KOS-MOS retuned his smile but it vanished seconds later.

Watching them interact like that, made her happy and hopeful. Happy that they took to each other so well and hopeful that KOS-MOS could become capable of showing more emotion without having to assess situations when needed. An icon resembling a shaking phone appeared in front of Shion. When she reached out and touched it, the icon was replaced with screen showing Allen and Milly.

"Allen, Milly?" Shion said. "What's wrong?"

The face Allen had was that of worry while Milly was nothing but calm.

{Allen tried to cancel the simulation,} Milly stated. {However, something or rather someone stopped him from doing so and locked him out of his console, so here he is...} For his part, Allen looked like he had been smacked behind the head. {He's going to be helping Conner with the containment unit Naruto is in while _you_ have full control over the simulation…} Milly shooed Allen away before he could get a chance to speak. {…Now.} The Fox Gear began to glow before it faded and returned to normal. {You can begin anytime you want.}

"Right, thank you Milly." Milly was the most reliable person within the group. Always calm, mature and motherly to them all. The screen shut off leaving her alone once more with Kosmos and Naruto.

"Okay!" Shion shouted. "Now that that's over with and introductions is done, there is something I want to give Naruto." She raised the Fox Gear hand into the air and a screen. Faster than a normal person, her black skinned hand danced furiously. Typing and swaying and soon a small waist high table digitized, on the table was the silver forty-five caliber revolver.

Naruto grabbed the revolver off the table, spun it on a digit, stopped and took aim before pushing the small reload lever that broke the revolver in half and ejected the preloaded rounds into the air. He caught each round in midair before putting them all back into the barrel and with a hard flick of his wrist and arm, locked the gun back into place and holstered to right thigh, ready to be used.

"Say hello to your new range weaponry!" cheered Shion. "That revolver is something I made with Stein Franken's help, just, for, you. So now all you have to do is to give it a name." Her blackened fingers once again danced across a generated screen. "I have a few names ready. There's Arbitrator, Judgment, Kaiser and-"

"Shion."

"Huh?" She turned the screen off and saw Naruto pointing and tapping the engraving that Stein placed with a clawed digit. "But, what about the names I worked so hard to find?" Naruto tilted his cutely, another thing that was out of character for an android.

"Did you really look for names just to give to this gun?" He asked. Shion nodded her head with teary eyes. A few seconds of silence reined over the two, while KOS-MOS watched them seemingly uninterested. "What was the last one?"

With glee, Shion activated the screen again and read the last name in the list. "Arcadia."

Naruto took moments to learn each name and their meanings. "Arbitrator…neutral… Judgment…verdict… Kaiser…emperor… Arcadia…" Shion noticed that Naruto had paused. "Arcadia; imagined place of rural bliss, a place in which people are imagined or believed to enjoy a perfect life of rustic simplicity."

Shion was smiling she knew that when Naruto took more time on one thing it usually meant that he was interested in it. Funny that she would think that since he was an android 'n all. While Naruto raised his gun, Shion took the time to wonder around him to his back and childishly poked her head out under his raised arm.

"So, Arcadia…?" She asked.

Naruto's lensed eyes faded in a blinking fashion until he gave her a soft smile. "Yes."

Shion would whooped for joy if a bright flash didn't catch her attention drawing her eyes towards KOS-MOS. In her left hand was black variant of Naruto's sliver revolver. She spun the gun in the same way Naruto did, before taking aim towards the empty street. She pushed the reload lever that broke the gun in half and ejected six energy rounds into the air. As all six fell to KOS-MOS' eye level, faster than even Naruto could see, she reloaded the barrel with each round in midair before locking the gun back into place.

When KOS-MOS holstered her modified sidearm, Naruto began applauding her. Was he really affecting her that much so soon?

"KOS-MOS… are you okay?" Shion asked.

"Yes, but we are approximately thirty-eight minutes late." KOS-MOS stated. "I suggest we begin combat simulation immediately." With everything that was going on Shion had forgotten about the training simulation.

"R, right…" Shion's dark digits danced for a third time but she paused. "But you know, the two of will have to go back to sleep once this is all over," the two androids were silent. "Do either of you feel…sad?"

"The emotion module program, that allows me to better facilitate human interactions, has determined that sadness is not necessary at this point." KOS-MOS stated without pause. Shion turned to Naruto but this time saw no smile on his face.

"Though I am able to express emotions freely, I cannot _feel_ any emotions such as sadness." He stated.

Shion couldn't help but laugh at the thought that they could actually feel anything. It was a laugh filled with sadness. "…You two are right," said Shion. "I guess I spent too much time with Naruto, that I forgot that he can't really feel anything," neither android nor Gynoid said anything, they kept silent as they stood beside each other once more. "…I… I have mixed feelings about this," Shion turned away from the two with her hands behind her. "On one hand, I'm happy that I got the two of you to finally to meet, even though it's in a virtual world, and that KOS-MOS is awake but the two of you…" she raised her head to stare at the starry sky. "Once you go back to sleep, you won't see each other and KOS-MOS will wake up during a time of much bloodshed. Truth be told, I don't really want that to happen," Shion gave soft yet sad laughter. "I know I'm being a dreamer but, I want things to be like this." Shion twirled around with her arms spread wide showing the entire area that surrounded them. The tall skyscrapers and buildings with lights on at different places and floors, minus the one with a giant hole in the wall. The streets with the cracks, speed bumps and a foot sized hole nearby. The dark sky with the endless starlight that showed so many constellations. "I wish it was real and that this wasn't a combat simulation but a simple walk through a city," she stopped and gave the Androids a smile. "You know?"

Both Android and Gynoid gazed were covered by their masks and the only thing that gave anything away was their mouths. Naruto's was set in a small, gentle and disarming smile while KOS-MOS' was neutral, emotionless.

"I am unable to comprehend illogical human thoughts," KOS-MOS responded. KOS-MOS' hidden gaze turned to Naruto as if awaiting his response which he soon gave.

"Shion wish for peace and a world without Gnosis is admirable," said Naruto. "But I must disagree." Before she could voice herself, Naruto continued. "A world without Gnosis and war would be a great thing to have anywhere for the humans and Realians. However, without those we would not exist."

"Right," Shion said but she will always dream no matter what, after all dreams can become reality. "The two of you are classified as Anti-Gnosis. I guess I have the Gnosis to thank, without them I would have never made either of you." Shion brushed a tear that had threatened to fall. "I hope that one day, you two will understand."

Shion raised her gear and a screen appeared. "Okay!" She said. "We'll start from were KOS-MOS left off, process two-seven-seven," Shion turned to Naruto, her hand dancing across the screen. "Since this is your first time in a simulation battle I'll need to start a tutorial run, it's going to be a quick run so you'll need to keep up, KOS-MOS you and I shall be joining him in combat, got it?"

"Understood." Was the unison response.

The buildings began to drift away from the small group expanding to a point that an area large enough to be considered a battleground was made. Once more, the Vector industries logo appeared underneath them. Seconds' later tri-pillars of light appeared and vanished leaving a three Human drone each with assault rifles.

"First up is basic combat, get ready!"

As she ordered them, she mimicked a swordsman drawing a blade from its sheath with her left arm as her right hovered over. As she began the motion, a golden light glowed on her arm and when she finished the draw, it shattered. In place of the light was a large red box-like mechanism, large enough to resemble a medieval shield, which had knuckles. The entire contraption took up most of her arm and yet weighed little to nothing to her. An invention of her friend, Miyuki Itsumi, it was called M.W.S, Multiple-Weapon-System. With the knuckles, Shion could land devastating blows, the Taser rods allowed her to electrify any opponent unfortunate to come into contact and lastly the anti-Gnosis beam launcher, it allowed Shion to fight Gnosis that have been brought into the real realm. With the spatial-phase shielding and a logistic-drive unit, it was an invention a child could use and go head to head against a robot tank.

When the Drones began to move they started firing at them. Shion raised the M.W.S to shield her from the gunfire, while Naruto and KOS-MOS dodged each shot made to them with inhuman speed and ease.

KOS-MOS was the first to counterattack she drew her modified blaster and fired two rounds into one of the drones, one at the arms and the second at the chest. It exploded into digital dust of ones and zeroes before it could hit the ground. The last two drones' attentions were drawn to KOS-MOS the moment it happened. Shion used that moment to strike, she ran to the nearest drone and gave a straight jab then a twin raising kicks to its chin. The drone crumpled to the ground before bursting into digital dust.

The last drone turned its sight to her but before it could pull the trigger, Naruto sucker punched it then grabbed its jaw, raising the drone into the air before slamming it down hard enough for it to burst into digital dust.

"No time to rest!" Said Shion. "Now it's time for technique only combat, here we go!"

Just like last time three pillars of light appeared and three human Drones were left in place. Before the drones could make a move KOS-MOS' entire right forearm and hand glowed brightly and when it faded, her forearm had transformed into a small cannon.

"R. Cannon!" She fired a blast to the drone in the middle. When the shot made contact it exploded, the shockwave separating the two surviving drones from each other. While they rose from the ground, Naruto and Shion charged at the two. Naruto was the first to reach a drone. He rammed his clawed hand into its stomach.

"Demon Burst!" A red aura engulfed his entire left arm before it was launched into the drone's body. The drone burst into digital dust upon impact with the energy blast. Shion pulled the grip extending from MWS opening the partitions for the Taser rods. Soon a strong charge built within and she rammed it into the drone.

"Lightning Blast!" Three partitions opened on the M.W.S, one at each side of the machine and the last underneath the knuckles. A red arc of electrical charge was discharged from the arm and straight into the drone. It soon turned into digital dust moments after she finished the blast.

"Oh, wow! I think I lost a kilogram there," Shion huffed. "Alright, that's it. We'll be moving on to actual combat now." Naruto and KOS-MOS came to her side as she started to type away on a holo-screen.

Everything around vanished, leaving nothing but the logo and the three alone in an empty space but soon a wall arose from the ground. It towered over them all as well as entrapping them within its confines. Before them appeared two human drones, one with a grenade launcher and the other a rifle. Behind them was a crab-like attack drone.

Shion turned to Naruto, who nodded to her, and then to KOS-MOS, she too nodded to her. "Okay… this is actual combat, they won't just stand there and take it. They will dodge and counter our move with theirs." All three drones were at the ready. "KOS-MOS, you take out the Grenadier. Naruto, the attack drone is yours, I got the Rifleman."

"Roger."

"Affirmative."

Single second after the confirmations from the androids, the attack drone fired a high-heat shell straight to Naruto. Naruto raised his gauntlet arm and blocked the shell. The high heat shell round impacted his arm and shrouded him in smoke. A shot rang out and the smoke swirled as a bullet flew through and towards the grenadier who rolled out of the way and kicked off the ground as KOS-MOS slammed a blade hand into the ground he once was.

The Grenadier reversed rolled to his feet and launched a grenade at KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS drew her gun and fired two rounds in quick succession. The first shot detonated the grenade prematurely in mid-air, while the second went through the smoke after-effect, distorting the air and speeding to the grenadier. He deflected the shot with his launcher. He tried to reload the launcher but KOS-MOS fired her last three shots. Two of the shots were deflected by the launcher but the third hit the grenadier's yellow helmet giving KOS-MOS time to get close and land a devastating blow to his left shoulder that dislocated from impact.

From afar, a rifle barrel was aimed to the Gynoid but was kick up to the sky by Shion. The rifleman used the momentum from the kick strike Shion's head with the rifle stock but she dodged by moving with the attack. Shion used the momentum of the dodge to spin into a reversed sweep kick. The Rifleman leapt into the air, avoiding the sweep kick but not the improvised air sweep kick Shion used when the first missed. The Rifleman dropped hard onto the ground and rolled away from a follow-up backhand, he used the roll to rise up and jump away as metallic knuckles impacted against his helmets lens and cracking them.

Shion did everything she could to keep the drone from using its weapon and stay close to it but that last strike pushed it away and gave it enough distance to use its gun. When it took aim, Shion became scared but three pinpoint shots struck the rifle, making it useless unless repaired but the Drone didn't have that much time. Shion raised the MWS, a grip extended that she grabbed, the knuckles bent revealing a partition hidden beneath. Shion pulled a hidden trigger launching a cherry bomb at it but the drone threw its useless rifle at the fireball. When both made contact, the fireball exploded destroying the rifle completely. As the smoke cleared, Shion saw the drone taking a fighting stance. Shion smirked. This is where she shined brightest, hand-to-hand combat. Using the Fox Gear, Shion's dark hand waved over the MWS returning it back to its virtual storage. Shion made a fist and placed it into her right palm and at contact, the dark skin converged to her left. It went down to her wrist and began to morph. When she pulled away, the nano-machines on her left hand started taking a fibrous form and then they became a glove while her right hand became a mirrored version of Naruto's gauntlet hand but the claws were absent.

Shion pulled her left glove down on her hand so that it hugged against her skin. Shion actually pitied the drone, it had zero chance of surviving full out fight against her, she thought about holding back for a few seconds but it went away just as fast. She charged at the now Fighter drone.

The drone threw a brawlers right punch that Shion ducked under, from her position Shion struck with her left palm to its right ribs making the Drone double over and at that moment Shion delivered a right uppercut to its chin. The stumbled back from the blow but Shion used that time to quickly sprint to the fighter and used its own legs as a step for a brutal summersault kick that sent the drone flying, while she landed on her feet crouched on the ground the hapless drone dropped to the ground motionless for a second before it vanished.

Shion palmed her left fist into her right hand again. The nano-machine began to converge to right hand. While the nano-machines morphed from the gauntlet hand back to normal, Shion waved it over arm, drawing the MWS from storage. She took a glance at Naruto, watching him dodge deceptively swift attacks from the crab-like drone.

Plan A, Help Naruto fight the attack drone, since he helped her with the assault drone, or, plan B, help KOS-MOS fight the grenadier that kept evading each of her attacks. She chose the first. Using the nano-machines of the Fox Gear, she waved them into the air gathering Ether, a combination of magic and science. The magic surrounding every animate and inanimate beings and objects were gathered by countless nano-machines to be used. Medical and combative were common use for ether but not the only thing ether was used for.

The nano machines in the air collected to each other forming enchantment spells. Shion grabbed the spell and waved it into the MWS and at that moment, the mechanic knuckles bent to reveal the hidden barrel. As she took aim, a large pentagram formed beneath her and another formed in front of her that took shape in the same likeness of an eye from the lost Egyptian hieroglyphs from ancient times.

"Spell Ray!" Beam of brilliant light fired from the barrel of the MWS and magnified when it passed through the eye towards the attack drone. The beam struck and pushed the attack drone away from Naruto buying him time and gaining the machines attention as it shook off the ray strike with ease. The attack drone charged a high heat shell round from under its head but its gun barrel was destroyed but two shots from Naruto.

The first shot ricochet from the top of the barrel pushing it down and exposing the joint that was hit by the second shot. Shion charge the mech, slammed the MWS knuckles into it small head before evading an electrified swipe, and blocked a stomp with the MWS shield. The shield took the damage but the force that came with the stomp push away from it. The damage to the mech's hide was small it fulfilled her goal, buying time. While she was dealing with the attack drone Naruto had enough time to reload and lock on to the drone's joints. Shion knew that an attack drone was nothing more than an electronic puppet, take the joints out and it becomes useless.

Naruto dashed toward the distracted mech then jumped high into the air over it, he half-spun and fired four rounds successively, each round hit its unguarded mark, destroying each joint. When he landed crouched in front of Shion the attack drone limbs gave out and it just dropped. The mech's limbs flailed listlessly. The drone tried to use its small arms in a futile attempt to gain any motion. Naruto rose up, he took aim and pulled the trigger twice and fast, to the point that it sound like a single shot, each one shattered through its optical lenses. The drone jerked then ceased function and vanished.

Naruto pushed the reload lever on the gun, breaking it and ejecting the rounds that soon vanished. A speed loader digitized onto his hand. After loading the gun and locking it back into place Naruto holstered it, he gave Shion a nod then sprinted towards KOS-MOS who was still on the offensive against a strangely swift Grenadier. There was no way the grenadier could be faster than KOS-MOS. However, that thought soon changed when Naruto joined her.

At first, the grenadier was doing fine but then the two androids soon started to synchronize their attacks together. The fight didn't last long. Naruto tried to sweep kick its feet but it jumped up, KOS-MOS used that time to punch while it was vulnerable in mid-air. The hit was hard but not fatal as the grenadier was thrown back by the blow. It bounced a few times then recovered. Naruto charged to the grenadier with KOS-MOS following behind. The drone launched a grenade that Naruto countered with a backhand from his gauntlet arm. The explosion forced him to a stop but he grasped KOS-MOS with his right hand boosting her forward. As she sped towards the grenadier through the smoke, she brought her right arm over her chest as nano-machines converged and reformed her arm not into a cannon, but a small energy blade that soon extended the closer she came to the humanoid drone.

"R. Blade!" It happened so fast. She was in front of it one second then the next a few feet away crouched with arm extended and back to normal. She got up and casually walked back to Naruto as Shion stood next him tending to his arm. As she passed the frozen drone, its right forearm and half of the left forearm fell to the ground with the launcher. Half of its chest started sliding apart, when the two halves of its fell to the ground the drone vanished.

The combat test was complete.


End file.
